Life and Death
by lauramarieke
Summary: Lawrence Watts is a soilder in WW1. However things aren't always what they seem, and when Lawrence confronts the Nation England, it becomes clear to "Lawrence" that change is necessary and actions must be taken to survive.


I could feel it. Running down my face. I didn't have to see it to know what it was.

"Shit" I muttered to myself as I wiped the blood away. The wound must be deeper than I originally thought. Double shit. With the bullets that had been dancing around us it was no surprise that I had been grazed, I was lucky I didn't end up like the others around my feet. However, it wasn't like I could get it treated, so this was just another injury I simply had to endure. I couldn't let them find out, so I couldn't risk anything. Ripping fabric off the uniform from the body next to mine I wrapped it around my head. It wasn't like he would be needing it anyway, and the fabric was already covered in blood. I just needed a way to stop it flowing in my eyes. I whimpered whilst doing so. Yes, defiantly a deep wound, this couldn't end well.

I heard a faint shout from afar before the ground grumbled from under my feet and my ears starting ringing. Grenades had that effect. Having had the common sense to duck, coughing, I stood up, grateful that I was now masked from the enemy by the cloud of the black smoke they had just produced. I didn't have enough time to see if the others were okay. I didn't even have enough time to care, as horrible as that sounds. However, war does that. I only had enough time to get out of there, as this truly was a matter of life and death.

They will never learn. Trench warfare won't get us anywhere, only waste time. And lives. Soon our Country will run out of supplies, which of course was their plan. Are they blind to not see that whilst I can? No, just stupid.

I groaned as I pulled myself across the ground. The smoke had cleared and if I stood I would probably be shot at, again. By this point I was really not in the mood.

"Who's there?" I heard someone shout. An unfamiliar voice, perhaps a new battalion had been sent to the front lines. About time.

"Watts sir, Lawrence Watts" I spoke with the loudest voice I could manage, still coming out as a squeak.

"Lawrence! Sir, I know this man, he is not a German" George! Never thought I'd be this happy to hear that fuckers voice. War surprises you if ways you never thought possible.

"Bring him in".

I sighed, not sure if I was happy I had made it back safe, or crestfallen that I still had to endure more of this hell. I felt gloved hands wrap themselves around mine and pull me slowly into the trench. Home sweet home. I fell down, pain flooding into me but I kept my cries in. George trying to help wouldn't get me anywhere. I looked around the dark, bleak tunnel like hole we had until my eyes adjusted. I saw multiple others who had managed to make it back; the blood stains proof of their experiences. Some were crying, some screaming, with others surrounding them, trying to coax them back to reality.

Pussies.

Men really were weak sometimes; it hurt to be near them. Men may have more body strength but lack the strong mentality that women had that was necessary to fight such wars as this. Not that anyone would listen to that, of course.

I looked up at George, who was staring at the blood dripping down my face. I shrugged, showing him it was nothing to be concerned about, whilst I inwardly groaned and cried. I couldn't let him see it was hurting. That would result in death for me.

"So they finally sent over more men, that's a relief, at this rate we would have run out" I said to him, whilst he continued to eye me warily, though confusion swept quickly across his face.

"More men? What do you mean?"

"That man, I had never heard his voice before" I explained, mumbling to lower my voice, making it seem like I was too tired to respond in any other way. He seemed to buy it.

"We haven't been sent more men, and that man is no mere man. You might have heard of him before, he's…"

"England" said a bold voice from behind me, sending shivers down my spine.


End file.
